russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by UNTV Life
This is a list of programs currently and previously aired on UNTV Life Channel 37. Weekdays-Newscasts *Hataw-Balita-News-Update (2007–present) *Ito-Ang-Balita (2004–present) *UNTV-News(2012-present) *Why-News (2015-present) Weekend-Newscast *Hataw-Balita-Weekend-Update (2010-present) *Ito-Ang-Balita-Weekend (2010-present) *UNTV-News-Weekend (2012-present) *Why-News-Weekend (2015-present) Current affairs *''Get It Straight with Daniel Razon'' (2010-present) *''Istorya'' (2008–present) *''Make My Day with Larry Henares'' (2004–present) *''Pol-watch: Political Watch'' (2010–present) *''Pondahan ni Kuya Daniel'' (2013-present) Entertainment *''ASOP: A Song of Praise Music Festival'' (2011-present) *''ASOP By Request'' (2015-present) Public service *''911-UNTV'' (2015-present) *''Arangkada Na!'' (2015-present) *''Bayanihan'' (AFP) (2012-present) *''Doctors on TV'' (2012-present) *''Frontliners'' (DFA) (2014-present) *''Good Morning Kuya'' (2007–present) *''Justice on Air'' (DOJ) (2013-present) *''Kaagapay'' (2006–present) *''KaTaxpayer Ako!'' (2015-present) *''Law Profile'' (2010–present) *''Manibela'' (2010–present) *''Munting Pangarap'' (2008–present) *''My OFW Story'' (2014-present) *''Pulis @ Ur Serbis'' (PNP) (2012-present) *''Rotary in Action'' (2010–present) *''Tinig ng Marino'' (2014-present) Infotainment *''KNC Show'' (2004–present) *''Bread N' Butter'' (2004-2005, 2008–present) *''Cook it Right'' (2011-present) *''Easy Lang Yan!'' (2010–present) *''Klasrum'' (2011-present) *''Spotlight'' (2008–present) *''Troy On The Job'' (2015–present) Sports *''Playbook'' (2015–present) *''UNTV Cup Season 4'' (2013-present) Religious *''Ang Dating Daan'' (2004–present) *''Ang Dating Daan: Mandarin Edition'' (2008–present) *''D'X-Man'' (2004–present) *''How Authentic The Bible Is'' *''Itanong mo Kay Soriano: Ang Dating Daan Worldwide Bible Exposition'' (2004-present) *''Mapalad Ang Bumabasa'' (2005–present) *''Truth in Focus'' (2004-present) *''UNTV Community Prayer'' (2013-present) 'Previously aired programs' *''Ads Unlimited'' (2004-2005) *''Alarma'' (2008-2010) *''Ang Dating Daan: By Demand'' *''Ano sa Palagay Mo?'' (2004-2005) *''Are They Contradictory?'' *''ASOP Music Festival Grand Finals Night'' (October 2012; December 29, 2013; November 2014) *''Ating Alamin'' (2010-2013) *''Ayon sa Bibliya'' (2004-2006) *''Balls & Stick'' (2008-2010) *''Bantay OFW'' (2008-2010) *''Barangay Hoopsters'' (2008-2010) *''Barangay Showbiz'' (2004-2007) *''Believer TV'' (2005-2008) *''Bible Exposition'' *''Bible Guide'' (2004-2006) *''Biblically Speaking'' *''Bihasa: Bibliya Hamon Sa'yo'' (2007-2008) *''Bitag Live'' (2004-2013) *''Bread Tambayan'' (2007–2011) *''Breakthrough'' (2004-2005) *''Campus Challenge'' (2011-2012) *''Candidly Speaking with Willie'' (2010–2011) *''Checkpoint'' (2008-2010) *''Chika Mo, Chika Ko'' (2004-2008) *''Climate Change: Ang mga Dapat Malaman ni Juan'' *''Dito Po Sa Amin'' (2004-2005, 2010) *''Doc on TV'' (2007–2011) *''Eat My Shorts'' (2001-2004) *''Estranghero'' (2010–2011) *''Ex - Files'' (2005-2006) *''Face Off'' (2010) *''FAQ's'' (2004-2005) *''FastBreak News'' (2010-2012) *''Get It Straight with Jay and Willie'' (2008-2010) *''Go, NGO!'' (2008-2010) *''Hataw Balita'' (2005-2013) *''Hometown: Doon Po Sa Amin'' (2007-2008) *''Huntahan'' (2012-2014) *''In the Raw'' (2001-2004) *''Kaka at Claire, Kaagapay Nyo'' (2006) *''Kaka in Action'' (2005-2006) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (2004-2007) *''Kami Naman!'' (2006-2008) *''Katha'' (2007-2008) *''Kids at Work'' (2004-2005) *''Kilalanin Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Kulay Pinoy'' (2004-2005) *''Maestra Viajes'' (2004-2008) *''Manic Pop Thrill'' (2001-2004) *''Mr. Fix It'' (2004-2005) *''New Generation'' (2005-2006) *''Oras ng Himala'' (2003-2004) *''Out of Time'' (2001-2004) *''Pangarap ng Puso'' (2004-2005) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' (2005-2007) *''Police and Other Matters'' (2011-2014) *''Pollwatch: UNTV Election Coverage'' (2010, 2013) *''Public Hearing'' (2005-2007) *''QUAT: Quick Action Team'' (2011-2015) *''Repaso 2012: The UNTV New Year Coverage'' (December 31, 2012 - January 1, 2013) *''Repaso 2013: The UNTV New Year Coverage'' (December 31, 2013 - January 1, 2014) *''Rise N' Shine'' (2012-2015) *''Roam'' (2001-2004) *''Serbisyo Publiko'' (2004-2014) *''Showbiz Overload'' (2008-2009) *''Sound Connections'' (2004-2007) *''Sports 37'' (2007–2015) *''Start Your Day The Christian Way'' (2005–2011) *''Startist'' (2005) *''Strangebrew'' (2001-2004) *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza: Bayan ang Humatol'' (2004-2005) *''Teleskwela'' (2004-2005) *''Thanksgiving Day'' (2005-2007) *''UNTV Music Videos'' (2001-2004) *''Usapang Kristyano'' (2005-2008) *''Weird Doctrines'' (2004-2005) *''What's Up Doc?'' (2004-2007) *''Workshop on TV'' (2004-2005)